gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. I just like to keep conversations in one place so I don't have to switch pages to follow them. This talk page is a swearing fucking permitted zone. Censorship asterisks are not permitted. Either refrain from swearing completely (which is cool) or belt that shit out loud and proud. Out of town I'll be in West Virginia for a week, maybe more. Jeff (talk| ) 15:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still in WV and will be for at least another week, maybe more. Jeff (talk| ) 14:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Help any kind of good help would u do for meHadisa16 (talk) 05:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :What do you want help with? Jeff (talk| ) 13:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Correct Hi Jeff, I want to know , what are the things that I didn't follow the GTA Wiki rules in it so I can correct my mistakes.Kingrhem (talk) 20:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) About the block Why I was blocked for responding to jbanton's unprovoked pissy comment? I left my first opinion and then was belittled with "do some research" and: " a view that indicates little research done before speaking. I suggest people do some research before voting if they wish to agree with this statemnt." He has some sort of issue with me, and I have done nothing to him. If that is how he picks apart everyone then he does not have the temperment to be an admin. I called him insecure for his uncalled for attack on me, and then was met with a 3 day block, (thanks for just one) but he started it. I don't go around looking for fights. In fact me and Dodo have gotten past are conflict and have no problems now. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :I was less than happy with JBanton's comment that he's been "tempted to take a dark route", but if you see a fight brewing between you and another user it's best to talk to one of the bureaucrats instead of just laying into him. Can you tell me how all this started? I'm on my way to bed but I'll try to get the problems sorted between the two of you tomorrow. Jeff (talk| ) 03:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Archiving the Noticeboard Hi Jeff, I was thinking after we get Boomer8's purposal finalized, I should archive the community noticeboard because the page is large and up to 10,000 size in bytes. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 15:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Libel Hey Jeff. I created the Libel page without knowing there's already a page about it (LibEl). I added the content from the original page to the second one and improved it. I think LibEl should be deleted because is not abbreviated as LibEl, but simply Libel'' (see the logo). Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''I think [[Carl Johnson's father|this page should be renamed to '''Mr. Johnson 'cause the page 'bout Toni Cipriani's father ain't called Toni Cipriani's father, it's called Mr. Cipriani. So I think there needs to do the same with this page. povke (talk) 18:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's fine where it is, but you can feel free to start a rename proposal on the article's talk page. Jeff (talk| ) 23:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Hi Jeff, I saw in your profile the userbox "This user doesn't believe in any GTA Myths" , however I liked the userbox ( as I don't believe too ) and I would ask you where I can find it, because I didn't found in the category. Thanks --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 16:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :I "hard-coded" it into my page. I'll make a template out of it, just gimme a minute or two to remember how. Jeff (talk| ) 17:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, you can add it to your userpage with . Jeff (talk| ) 23:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hi Jeff, there is a page with wrong name. The page is Westen Company Vehicles, it's need to be renamed to Category: Western Company Vehicles. Kingrhem talk 12:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) A Particular User... Hey, Jeff, I should warn you about a particular user: User:Povke. About seven months ago, this user operated on two accounts: accounts User:Povilas Povke and User:Povke PK. What he used to do that he would edit on his Povke PK, then switch to Povilas Povke then he would revert all of his PPK's edits and vice versa. If I can recall Ilan or Tom blocked both of his accounts for this. He came back under new accounts, such as this this, and this, whick are all blocked. I suggest we block him, but because he only made five edits and they're not negative, let's just keep a sharp eye on his actions. Out, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 02:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed that no one explained to him that multiple accounts were against the rules, so I left a very clear, very stern explanation on his talk page. I don't really expect him to listen to it (since he should've known he was doing something wrong when his other accounts kept getting blocked), but sometimes it pays to have good faith, and sometimes it's best to warn before punishing because if you don't malcontents whine about "corruption" and "abuse of power" and other such nonsense. Jeff (talk| ) 04:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Understood. At first, I saw two accounts named almost the same. I didn't mind it, but when I saw what he was doing, I was about to tell an admin or a bureaucrat, but I saw Ilan blocking him immediately. His edits and undos on his accounts proved his blocking reasons, then he kept on coming back. Now that he hasn't done anything bad and he knows about the multiple accounts rule when/if he reads your warning, it's best to not worry about him/her/it. :::Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 23:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Community Noticeboard problem *Hi Jeff, I'm trying to write my new article (idea) in the community noticeboard but I can't change to the source mode. What happened and what I need to do? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 08:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No more problem, now it's resolved. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Fruit Computers Hi Jeff. I was thinking that we should separate the Fruit Computers page in to 2 different ones (3D Universe & HD Universe). They have many products in both universes and it might be hard for readers to understand that.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 04:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I wonder, does Winter Moon even knows that he's up for demotion? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 14:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jeff I was just going through my old talk page messages, and when I got to the end I can honestly say I feel like my reputation means shit on this wiki. It was just last March when I applied for admin, and even though it failed, Messi, Mikey, and Thomas all said they would vote yes in my next request. Then Dodo and I had our run in; and after that everyone has lost respect for me. Now there are admin limits, everyone has lost faith in me and overall I have a VERY unlikely chance at becoming an admin. No BS, do you think I'll ever become an admin? I have created a page for every street in GTA IV w/ cross street discriptions. Plus countless other edits that are of quality. Why does the overall staff not want be to become an admin? I just feel that the staff won't ever give me a chance. I don't know. Whats done is now done and I have to live with it. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to apologize in advance for this comment, because it's mean spirited and it's going to offend some people, but it has to be put out here. :There's a real maturity issue going on here with the staff and some of the patrollers especially. I've always stood up for people's rights to have opinions, I helped the Winter Moon demotion issue move along, and all I get is accusations that I've got some sleazy motivation to protect him. The motion wasn't popular, it didn't come close to passing, and frankly, when the few people who voted in favor of the demotion then go high five each other and celebrate how awesome they are for "standing up to the bureaucrats", it's damned obnoxious. People don't seem to know the difference between "adding content" and "adding unnecessary and redundant categories to everything". People are using these friends lists to form cliques and get back at each other over disagreements by removing each other from them. Boomer and Dodo acted so aggressive and suspicious during the initial demotion request against WM that Messi asked Wikia to run a checkuser on them because we thought they might be the same person. I blocked Thomas and undid it 15 minutes later, but Thomas's English is so poor that he didn't understand me when I told him he was unblocked, both he and Boomer are inches away from having demotion requests filed against them. :And I'm just disgusted with the wiki right now and completely not in the mood to edit, let alone try and make policy proposals to let people run for administrator positions, especially since I'd be voting 'no' on just about any RfA anyway. :I strongly suggest you and all the other patrollers drop the subject of admins for a long while, and by 'long while' I mean 'until GTA5 comes out and we see what kind of vandalism load we're dealing with'. :You can feel free to talk to Messi or Tom and see if they're feeling any more sympathetic to admin-hopefuls than I am. Jeff (talk| ) 08:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I was supporting WM's demotion because he didn't edited for one month, but sincerely I was not doing it to get promoted. Right now I don't want to. I just realised a few days ago that I blame you for my mistake of having a bad behaviour. Sincerely it would be better for all of us to remain a patroller, school year is starting and we have to learn a lot for the exams that will decide our highschool. I won't have time to visit the wiki too much. You can go on with the checkuser thing, convince yourself I'm not lying. Shit.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 15:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hot Dog Homicide I'm not sure about this one. What if "Homocide" was a pun on words? Someone should check it. I'd do but I never played GTA III and I don't own it.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC)